General's News Network
The General's News Network is radio station featured in Just Cause 3. Description The radio station is state-controlled and only ever makes announcements upon completion of missions, mines, and medium to large military bases. The radio announcer is of British origin as evidenced by his accent. During one broadcast its revealed that he was a celebrity that was kidnapped by the medician government. Announcements The announcements usually contain standard military base completion-related info, but depending on the game progress, they may end with a few additional sentences. In all announcements he sounds very sarcastic when praising the wisdom of the government, Di Ravello, or when saying how things are "going great" for the government. Normal announcements Upon completion of a military base in Medici, the announcer will offer a "whitewashed" reason for the loss of the base. The reason is usually something like that the base looked ugly and that it was demolished to improve the view and/or to return the area to a tourist attraction. Feel free to add any quotes, if you can. *"Hello! The General has decided to convert Espia Bassa into a water park! And you WILL like it!" *"The Ministry of Military Hygiene found some black mold in one of the launch vents in Cima Leon, and well, that's some pretty nasty stuff, so we just abandoned it. Viva Medci"(or something like that) Unique announcements/info *The first announcement made during the mission Welcome Home reveals that the announcer is a man who was unexpectedly assigned to the job. **The exact quote goes something like "Good morning, citizens of Medici! I'm apparently the new voice of the General's News Network, your only LEGAL source of current events. Another successful Di Ravello Week is in the books! Some minor reports of anti government action, but we have troops en route to utterly destroy the last pockets of resistance as we speak. Vive Medici!" *In multiple announcements the announcer asks for help and reveals that he is being held by the D.R.M. at an undisclosed underground facility. *The radio announcer often criticizes the government on air before being forced to stop, either at gunpoint or by strangulation. *After taking over the final military base in Medici, the announcer broadcasts his concerns that he will never be found and rescued, as his location remains unknown. He ends the broadcast by ranting about how Medici "can go stuff itself". *At one point he says that it is his mother's birthday, and adds, "If there is some insurgent force out there... (panicking, probably having a gun pointed at him) which of course there isn't! There isn't! Could they possibly come and break me out of here (sobbing) please, for the sake of my poor old mum?" *Upon completion of the mission Son of Medici, the announcer is very happy (to the point of uncontrollable laughter) that General Di Ravello had been removed from power. "The government" doesn't know where he went, because the official info is that "he's probably taking some time to be alone" (slightly paraphrased). **The exact quote goes something like "Hello citizens of Medici! The Ministry of Illumination and Stability would like to address some rumors that have been floating around about the death of our beloved general. The government's official stance is that if there's no body, there's no problem! He he ha... General Di Ravello must be taking some much-deserved "me" time. Ha ha haa! He's gone! He's GONE! Ha ha ha! Vive le general! IF THERE IS A GENERAL! Ha haa!" Trivia *There is similar state-controlled media in Just Cause (Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito) and Just Cause 2 (Panau Broadcasting Company). *The announcer is voiced by Scottish actor David Tennant. In light of his repeated references to the Medician government kidnapping foreign celebrities, it's implied that the character actually is Tennant in-universe. *The media can sometimes make language mistakes. This is supported by the fact that Tennant was confused by the word on one of his script written as "dissamble", which was intended to mean "disassemble". Videos Category:Content Category:Companies Category:Media